Final Fantasy Reunion
by Freakozoid
Summary: The cast of Final Fantasy 3, 7, and 9 come together.
1. Introduction

Final Fantasy Reunion, Chapter 1  
  
Terra lied in her bed, looking out a window. Keffa has been defeated. She was back in the Esper world. But was she happy? She left all of her friends behind. Edgar, Sabin, Shadow, Relm, Strago, Celes, Mog, Setzer, Cyan, Gau, and… of course, Locke. Shiva, the ice Esper, walked in to her room.   
"Terra? Why are you still in bed? It's getting late."  
Terra looked up at her. "Oh, yeah, the celebration is today, isn't it."  
The celebration was a party the Espers were having. They were celebrating peace returning again.  
"Yeah, it's starting in a couple of hours. You need to get ready."  
Terra paused. She couldn't ask… could she? "Can I… bring some friends?" She asked Shiva.  
"Humans?"  
"The ones who helped save us."  
Shiva didn't respond.  
"Please?"  
"Ask the elder." She said as she walked out of the door.   
  
Cloud was training when Aeris (didn't she die later in the game? I didn't finish it, so I don't know, but if so, she's back), his wife, ran into his room.  
"What's going on?" He asked her.  
"You have got to see what Tifa and I found." She said. Then she ran out of the room again.  
Cloud shrugged. "Why not?"   
  
Vivi was sitting in the Synthesis shop in the Black Mage Village. Hardly any of them were left. They've all been "stopping." He stood up and adjusted his hat.  
"I'm going to the cemetery." He told the shop owner.   
He didn't respond.  
Vivi looked at him. "Hello?"  
Silence.  
"Oh, no." Vivi said. Then he screamed.  
  



	2. Portal

Chapter 2  
  
Vivi stood at the cemetery looking at the newest grave, for the synthesis shop owner. "Kuja." He said. "We've defeated you and yet your still causing sorrow for us."  
Zidane walked up to Vivi. "You okay?"   
Vivi looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Is that anyway to welcome us?"  
"…Us?"  
"Yeah! Dagger, Steiner, Freya, Amarant, and Eiko."  
Vivi looked down. "There are only a handful of Black Mages still alive. When will my time come?"  
  
"So, I think that they should be able to come to the celebration, after all, they helped save us." Terra said to the Elder.  
The Elder sighed. "Terra, humans cannot live with Espers. I'm afraid I cannot allow it."  
"But if it wasn't for all of them, then we would have all been captured by Keffa!"  
"I'm sorry Terra. It just isn't possible.  
"But… fine! I'll just not come to the celebration, I'll have my own celebration with my friends in the real world."  
"Sorry, I can't open the sealed gate, and only I have the power to do so."   
"But… but… OH!" Terra turned and ran from the Elders house. "What's come over him? Before I know he would have let me bring them here. Something's different about him.  
  
"The time has come." Said a mysterious voice  
  
Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aeris, and Red XIII stood looking at what appeared out of the middle of no where. A portal.   
"Should we enter it?" Red asked."  
"I don't know, it may be dangerous." Tifa replied.  
"Only one way to find out, right?" Cloud said as he hopped in the portal.  
"Cloud, wait!" Tifa and Aeris said at the same time as they ran into the portal.  
Barret and Red looked at each other and shrugged. They then entered the portal. It closed right behind them.  



	3. Through the gate

Chapter 3  
Vivi smiled. He was so proud that all his friends came to visit him. "Where's Quina?" He asked them.  
Zidane shrugged. "Probably off eating some frogs."  
"Hey, what's that?" Eiko said looking up into the air.  
Dagger squinted up at it. "It looks like... a summon."  
Steiner stood up. "We could see it better if we went to the Lifa tree."  
"Let's go!" Amarant said.  
***  
  
Terra looked at the gate. "The only way through it is with the Elder's help?" She said out loud.  
"I'm afraid so."  
Terra turned around and saw Shiva with Ifrit.  
"Guys, you have to help me out here." Terra pleaded with them.  
They looked at each other. "What do you think?" Shiva said.  
"The Elder will be mad at us..." Ifrit replied.  
"But..." they said at the same time. "Why not."  
"Ice!"  
"Fire!"  
Terra closed her eyes. "Meteor!"  
The 3 Espers keep throwing their attacks at it, but nothing seemed to work.  
"Bolt!"  
"What?" Terra said. She then saw Ramuh. She smiled. "Thank you. Okay, one more time!"  
"Ice 3!"  
"Fire 3!"  
"Bolt 3!"  
"Meteor!"  
When the 4 Espers power's combined, the gate opened.  
Terra smiled at the Espers as she disappeared through the gate.  
"The Elder is going to kill the 3 of us you know." Ramuh said.  
"Yeah, but it was worth it." Shiva said happily.  
***  
  
"Come on!" Zidane said. "Where almost to the Lifa tree!"  
"Okay, I was wrong, that's no summon." Dagger said.  
Amarant looked up. "I think some of us better stay back, in case someone else comes."  
"You're right." Vivi said.  
"So... whose staying and whose going?" Zidane wondered.  
  
Interactive: In your reviews, tell me which 4 should go, and which 3 should stay at the base of the Lifa tree. The 4 with the most votes will go. The 3 that stay behind WILL still be in the story. Just FYI.  



	4. Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, and Celes

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I'm still waiting for enough reviews to right the FF 9 part of the story, so I can't right about it yet. REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Terra didn't know where to go. Where were all of her friends? She decided to head to Doma first, where Cyan started to rebuild his hometown. She was amazed by how the castle looked when she got there. The last time there were there, no one was living there, due to the poison that Keffa poured in the water. But now... well, it was obvious that Cyan has been working hard. She tried to walk in the front door, but was stopped by a guard.  
"I'm sorry, only authorized people may enter."  
"Oh. But, I'm a friend of Cyan." Terra replied.  
The guard laughed. "Yeah, you're a friend of the king of Doma."  
"Cyan's the king?" Terra asked.   
"HA! First you say you're friends with King Cyan, but then you don't even know he's king! Get out of her."  
"But..." Terra started to say.  
"This woman is my friend!"  
"K... King Cyan sir."  
Terra looked at him. "You're talking normally."  
Cyan smiled. "Yeah, it was annoying to some people, so I stopped."  
"Sir, you know this women."  
"Yes, I do. If it wasn't for her, the world would be destroyed."  
"I'm... I'm sorry, sir."  
"Well, come in!" Cyan said to Terra.  
"What brings you to Doma?" Cyan asked Terra.  
She rolled her eyes. "The Elder in the Esper world was driving me nuts, I had to get out for a while."  
"Well, would you like to see Celes?"  
Terra looked surprised. "She's here?"  
"Well, of course she is. After all, the Queen is normally at the castle."  
Terra's mouth dropped. "Celes is..."  
"The Queen." Cyan finished. He smiled. "Shocked? Most people were. Turns out, the only reason she never paid attention to me was the fact that I said stuff like 'Thou'."   
"And the fact you never trusted her."  
Cyan nodded, "That too.  
***  
Edgar sat in the throne room of Figaro castle. He had just received a message from Locke, saying that they should take the hike to the Esper's gate to see Terra. Edgar shrugged to himself. "Why not?"  
At that very moment, Celes, Terra, and Cyan walked in. Edgar stood up.  
"King Cyan! Queen Celes! Terra?"  
Terra smiled. "Nice to see you again King Edgar."  
"Well, what are you doing here?"  
"You're one of the only people that we knew where we could find you." Cyan said. "We're trying to assemble to whole team for a reunion."  
"I'd love to come, but I have way to much work to do."  
Sabin walked in. "Hey brother, where've you been lately... Terra?"  
"How have you been Sabin?" She said.  
"Fine I guess. What are you doing her?"  
"Assembling the team." Celes replied.   
"And I can't make it." Edgar said.  
"I'll come!" Sabin said. "And I'm sure we can find Mog and Locke in Narshe."  
"That's where we were heading next." Cyan said.  
"I'd love to come with you guys, but one of us has to go back to Doma." Celes said.  
"Goodbye!" Terra said. "Come by to the Esper world sometime!" She said as Celes walked out the door.   
Terra turned to Edgar. "Can you make the castle head toward Narshe."  
"I'm afraid that our route has been changed, we actually head towards the Veldt now."  
"We may be able to find Gau and Shadow around there..." Cyan noted.  
Terra shrugged. "Might as well."  



	5. Vivi!

Chapter 5  
  
"Okay, so it will be me, Vivi, Eiko, and Dagger." Zidane said.  
Amarant frowned. "I don't think you guys should take two white mages..."  
"You're just jealous, cuz you don't get to come!" Eiko said. She then stuck her  
tounge out at him."  
Amarant squinted. "Little brat."  
***  
Cloud slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't at home anymore,  
but where was he? "Aries? Barret? Tifa? Red XIII?"   
"Why am I last?" Red asked.  
"Red! Do you know where everybody else is?"  
:"Nope, when I woke up, you were the only one here, and was still out cold, so I  
went to look for the others, with no luck."  
***  
"Okay, we're at the Veldt, good luck." Edgar told them.  
"Thanks Edgar, I'll see you later!" Terra said.  
Cyan and Sabin waved to him.  
Once they got outside they heard a sound.  
"Kupa?"  
"Mog!" Terra, Cyan, and Sabin said at the same time.  
"Kupa! What you doing?"  
"Looking for you!" Sabin said.  
"Wait... why are you on the Veldt?" Terra said suspiciously.  
"Don't be so mean, Terra." Cyan said.  
"Kupa!"  
Terra took a step back. "Kupa? It's Kupo!"  
"Er... Kupo."  
"Ultima!" Terra said firing the attack at "Mog".  
"Kupa!" 'Mog' went back to it's real form... a mimic box.  
"Let's get it!" Terra said.  
***  
"We finallly *gasp* made it to the top of the Lifa tree." Zidane said.  
"You're getting old!" Eiko said.  
"Be *gasp* quiet *gasp*"  
"*Gasp*" Dagger said.  
"See, I'm not the only one tired!" Zidane said.  
"No... It's just that... Vivi's being lifted into the air right towards the object."  
"What! Vivi!" Zidane screamed.  
"HELP ME!"   
Zidane jumped into the air... and the object kept moving him up towards the top  
also.  
"Zidane!" Dagger and Eiko said as they grabbed his legs.  
***  
"Looks like trouble up there!" Freya said looking through a pair of binoculars.  
"Let's get up there!" Amarant said.  
"Wait for me!" Quina came running up to them.  
"Quina! Where've you been!"   
"Good frogs where I live. I eat."  
"Of course..."  
"Let's go now!" Quina said.  
"Hold it right there."   
Everyone turned around. "Zorn and Thorn!"  
  
A/N: I'm thinking of adding FF 8 into the story, should I, or not? Let me know in  
reviews! 


	6. FF8- added.

"What are you doing here!" Amarant said.   
"That is no way to greet us!" Zorn replied.   
"Is that any way to greet us?" Asked Thorn.   
"Let's get them!" Freya screamed as she jumped into the air.   
  
***   
  
"Tifa, Barret, Aeris!" Cloud screamed walking around.   
"Who's there?"   
Red XIII looked around.   
"Um… I'm Cloud and this is Red XIII, who are you?"   
"My name is Squall, and this is my friend Zell."   
  
***   
  
"Zidane!" Dagger cried.   
"Vivi!" Zidane screamed.   
"Anybody!" Vivi yelled.   
Zidane floated back down to the ground, and Vivi was pulled through the portal.   
"Zidane, are you okay?" Eiko asked.   
Zidane looked down at the ground. "Vivi…" He jumped up into the air, and was pulled right through the portal.   
"No!" Eiko and Dagger yelled.   
"Let's go!" They both jumped through the portal.   
  
***   
  
"A mimic box?" Cyan asked.   
"Pummel Rush!" Sabin yelled as he ran in with a blitz.   
"Ahh! Leave me alone!" The mimic box said as he ran back into the Veldt.   
"We'll see him again, won't we…" Terra asked.   
"Owu, Awu."   
"Sir Gau!" Cyan said.   
"Um… Cyan." Sabin poked him.   
"Oops, Gau!"   
"I'm Gau, I'm your friend, let's travel together!"   
  
***   
  
"So, are you a friend or a foe?" Zell asked them.   
"I don't know, do you favor Sepheroth?"   
"Who? Do you work for Ulticima?"   
"What are you guys talking about?"   
"Look!" Squall said.   
A portal started to open, and out fell Zidane, Vivi, Eiko, and Dagger.   
"Kuja? Are you responsible for this?" Dagger yelled.   
"It was probably Garland." Zidane said casually.   
  
"What are you talking about Garland? Garland? Garland!"


End file.
